User talk:Denizine Reillaruse
Userbox Page Signature I'm sorry, I can't give your sig rounded edges, but this what I can do. Denizine If you want me to make any changes, don't be afraid to tell me. I got your User:Denizine/Sig page set up, so now you can type into your preferences, check the checkbox underneath, and click save at the very end. If you have problems, tell me. Hope that hepls! =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Very possible. But this is as gold as it gets. =[ Sorry. To Verify, this is what you want, right? You still type into your preferences. Denizine [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:49, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very sorry, but the corners can't be rounded. I just tell the coding to make a background, and sharp edges are the only ones it can do. Bascially, it's highlighting the text with bold colors. I'm sorry it can't turn out as you want. This is the best I can do. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel like I'm being mean to you. >.< I guess the only thing I can do is help you get your sig's font the right color. By "gold" do you want me to make the font yellower, oranger, darker, lighter or something else? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Check my sandbox for your favorite choice. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, do you like the third one like that? Oh, and please don't leave a comment in my Sandbox, I'm editing other stuff in there. Could you tell me how you like it in my talk page? =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::All done ^_^ Thank you for using Draginfli's Sig Service XD [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Testing... Denizine 19:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem, but simply that since we're in your talk page, it isn't linked. But if you go to your sig page it will be linked. If you go to my user page, none of my usernames are linked, because you're already at my page. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Na'vi Mating I thing your idea of the na'vi reproducing by Tsahaylu was a really good one. I don't know if this would help or not to have this idea but here it is: When the na'vi have Tsahaylu, the electrochemical results of their mating could "activate" a dormant cell(group?) inside the na'vi female, which could grow into a baby. The reason it would not be set off by another species is that the na'vi electrochemical signals would be different in some factor such as speed, intensity, type. As I said, it is not the best idea, but I thought I would share it with you. Not vandalism The all white page is not vandalism, you just need to refresh the page. This has happened before from time to time to various people. :-) Skxwang 17:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem. Don't forget the 4 ~~ after your talk posts to sign your name. :-) Skxwang 18:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I really like the look of your new user page! No problem.I've always wanted to help people anyway I could and when I read your message at the blog, you seemed like you were in ruin. So, because I'm in this ruin for a long time and because I know how it feels, I decided to leave you that message.You know,when somebody is mentally tired and bad, that person could use a little assist.Although, sometimes you dont even know what's really the source of your bad mood.Anyway I simply want to help :) P.S:Thank's about my new page! I must admit that I was inspired by your page.At the beggining I though that I could put only 3 favourite pictures 'cause it said : MY FAVOURITE MOMENTS Favourite #1,Favourite #2, Favourite #3.But actually, all of the scenes are my favourite, so I had no intention of copying you.It's just that we've got the same taste.Again, thanks about the improvements :) Just saw your new page.It's really good, I liked the fact that you wrote about your childhood,which by the way,was REALLY rough. Also, dont worry if you adapted your page to mine's.It's your page, you can do whatever you want with it.Just because I had an idea on my page, that doesnt mean that it belongs to me. I also agree with you about the universe, being infinite and all that and I have to say something more.Every day I hear those Avatar haters telling that Avatar isnt something special.Or I hear 'em saying:"Blue aliens,3 metres tall?pfffff" But I have the perfect reply.I say to them:"How would you know how aliens look like?Have you seen 'em?Since no one has, you can't criticise the movie. They may look like the movie, you dont know.No one can know. They reply by saying:"Yeah, but they look like humans.They have eyes, head, 2 legs, 2 arms e.t.c". I end the conversation by saying:"Just because they are aliens, that doesnt mean that they have to look like monsters.Just because something is different, it doesnt have to be ugly as hell.You're the monster here by saying that." They just walked away. P.S: Hey, Denizine you know what? In these days we're livin' in, almost everyone thinks that just because something is different it has to be ugly.That's the common human like behaviour. That's what happened many decades ago and still continues to happen with black people.But there are some exceptions.You, me and some other people in this site. 2nd P.S:In a few days, I will upload my drawings of Avatar in my user page.I'll message you when it's done. Again, I really liked your page. I agree with you.I personally think that the Na'Vi are beautifull.There's something about 'em that makes them beautiful.Combine that with their pure personality and what do you get? Something reaaaaaally beautiful, inside and outside. Papyrus font It's still papyrus to me. Were you using a different computer when you first requested your sig? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I can change the font to what you say can be read by your most-used computer. I can't guarantee it will be read by your other computers though. The font I have one one of my older sigs could only be read by one computer. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Is this good? I already changed the coding, so your sig looks like this: Denizine (Blog | Talk) [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:I saw what you did there Lol, You liked that did you? I just read the next four chapters blog and I'm not shure if it was the writing or the soundtrack, but my eyes got all teared up. I am confident it was the writing though becuase I am having my first Avatar withdrawl symptoms again, and the book is so good that I feel as if I am watching the movie right next to them.FreakyTy 02:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Great, I can't wait! In the mean time I am just going to do it, and watch the movie one last time before it comes out.FreakyTy 03:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually I have two copies, and yes one has German subtitles, I'm not too sure what the other one was; but it had better quality in picture and less audio lag so I like it. Anyway I'm guessing the mating scene and good job keep em' coming!FreakyTy 21:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Denizine! I think that today, I will upload my avatar drawings on my user page. I'll message you again when it's done. I got to chapter 18 in school today I'm going to read the rest when I get home today. So far it's awesome!FreakyTy 12:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep it was awesome, I'm pretty shure I left a comment on the blog itself too. I wish they wold have made the mating scene like the way you described because it would have meant so much more than it is.FreakyTy 23:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Well they still could have had more in it, In the movie its they kiss and hold each other for like 10 seconds then she says we're mated for life. They should have atleast included the part where they joined qeues. But NOOOOOOOOOO FOX had to be mean and have them remove it for a pg-13 rating, man that pisses me off the most of the whole thing!!!! >.< btw thats supposed to be an angry face...FreakyTy 00:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Oh, and remember your sig. I just wish I had a kindle or somthing so I could take it with me, you have to admit its a lot to read in one sitting.FreakyTy 01:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I know what it's like, I am actually working on the story for a book, nad I have decided to re-write the first three chapters, thats 70 pages on size 10 font in M. Word lost a lot, but now that I am re-writin I feel it is a lot more involving to the reader, and definetly more discriptive...FreakyTy 01:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Its a fantasy novel or trilogy I have been working on for at least three years, I don't want to say much about it untill I can get it published becuase I have high hopes for it and Avatars story made me strive even harder for my goal. I mean look at James Cameron he went with his dream and look what we got. The best freakin' movie around and somthing truey unique and amazing!FreakyTy 01:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Great I can't wait! I right now have nothing to do so just as long as its within the next hour or so I'd be able to read most of it.FreakyTy 01:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME!!!FreakyTy 02:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah well, there is always tomarrow! :'( Just keep the finished prduct in mind.FreakyTy 02:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ? couldn't quite understand. did you mean you will have that part done and blogged before tomarrow? Sorry for the stupidity...FreakyTy 02:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, who would have thought I guessed right? I just downloaded firefox and have a Avatar themed browser, It is so awesme I love it!FreakyTy 02:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I got one, thats what I meant by Avatar themed browser... Anyway I looked at them before, They are almost exaclty the same as all my favorite scenes! Also I have a cat too, he just loves to walk on my keyboard and send people random messages. One other thing too my computer is hooked up to my T.V. as well...FreakyTy 02:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) One more thing; I think you should join IRC. We have loads of intresting conversations int here and you obviously like to talk so why not join! Plus it quicker than using a talk page, doan't edit boost basically, and its free for life.FreakyTy 02:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to bed for tonight, let me know if you decide to join IRC alright? I'm almost always in there so you will always have someone to talk to, good night!FreakyTy 02:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Denizine! I -finally- uploaded my drawings of Avatar.Go take a look at my user page and then message me.I want to know your opinion.Avataraddicted 21:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,Denizine!I knew you would like 'em.Avataraddicted 22:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) The link on your new blog takes me to a place that says has no content and needs to be created, do you know what is wrong? Btw tell me what you think of my new sig!o_OThe FreakO_o' 00:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' It says My Talk now and My Blog. I found the article you were linking and started read ing a few minutes ago. So far so good!o_OThe FreakO_o' 02:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yeha, lets just hope there is still some galleries for you to make...I've done three then stopped so others could get some ^^ o_OThe FreakO_o' 02:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' Which one?o_OThe FreakO_o' 18:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC)' Draginfli wants me to keep them in there so I did, someone already tried taking them out and she put them back in, but there is one thing I can do...o_OThe FreakO_o' 19:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC)' O:G We're running out of galleries to make (which is a good thing), but I think that we need a gallery for Pandoran Flora. There are a lot of pictures and plenty of plants, so can you make one called "Gallery: Pandoran Flora" and put sub-sections in it for each plant? Btw, your sig looks great. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 06:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you want an easier one, just tell me. I agree, that might be the hardest one. I would check the images you find with the flora articles on the wiki (make sure the image and name matches up). Yeah, just make a new article called "Gallery: Pandoran Flora" but don't be afraid to tell me of you want a different one. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's really good. But I would like it if you could add a sub-section (like the Gallery: Pandoran Creatures), but if you don't know the plants names, I could do it and figure it out. =] I can't really think of anything else that needs a gallery, right now. If you think of one you want to make though, tell me and you can create it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::No, that's okay, I called the fauna gallery Gallery: Pandoran Creatures. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::The gallery looks good. =] And I don't care what userboxes you steal/take. XD [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't really know what you made on your own. A gallery? If that's so, then you don't need the and around the images. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well then you need the brackets. To make it a template, just put, "Template:(your userbox mane here)" in the wiki's search bar. It will ask you to create if you click search a second time. Then you can put all your coding in there. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Text Lessons No, I haven't joined IRC, and I'm not going to. Long story with my family's computer. The basics in text effects are you need "' '" ALWAYS at the beginning, if you're not going to use it in a userbox. In a userbox, there are separate places for text and colors, and it works differently. If you have problems with that, go to Template:Userbox for instructions. There's a website called "Colorpicker.com" and it's a really helpful site that lets you pick any color you want, and gives you the coding. Then you can place the coding in the font tags. Where I place the word "green," put any color code you want. Now this is how I make signatures, and change the text appearance. Make sure you spell everything out correctly, or it won't turn out: This changes the color and color only. This changes the size, and the size only. You don't need quotes around the font size. I don't know why, but you don't. This adds a background of any color. Note that if you are going to use a color code, you need a number symbol # in front of the color code, after the colon. This makes the appearance of the text style change. You can also add up the combinations in any way, but make sure you always have "font" in the beginning of the tag. There's no rule to what goes first. you need two ending tags . Hope that helps! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, its down for me too. Somehow I managed to beat it into obedience, though. I just kept clicking and making it stop loading and clicked again and whatnot. =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::The only thing I can suggest is to look up "color picker" on Google or another browser, and see what the results are. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice choice of template Doing a "This user wants to become one of the People" userbox was a nice choice, i've kust copyed it to my userboxes. heres a name for one perhapes "This user thinks the Nav'i are evil" theres already one that says "This user thinks the RDA are evil". What do you think?I know EVERYTHING 05:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that's no suprise, it was just a suggestion. Hey what about the Nav'i symbol (the one from the game) for the picture? what do you think?I know EVERYTHING 06:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Good idea we could use more then one userbox maker. Names Jack William Larkin by the way.I know EVERYTHING 06:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Requests You're funny with all your questions. =D Make a page the same way I told you to make a template; only type "User:Denizine/Userbox Requests" in the wiki's searchbar, and create your page! Have fun! I might have to request one XD [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, and you're welcome! XD =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 06:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, The one with Neytiri, colour hmmmmmmmmm since the creature is black how about that for the backing with blue writing (dark)I know EVERYTHING 10:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool.I know EVERYTHING 11:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Perfect, just as i'd hoped nice one mate.I know EVERYTHING 11:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I would have said "this user owns a thantor" but since i know how dangerues a creature it is i though that would seem a little wrong you know.I know EVERYTHING 11:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll remember that and thanks for sorting it out.I know EVERYTHING 11:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay.I know EVERYTHING 11:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice, i like how the red is more orange (like the toruk) and the writing looks almost blue due to the backing (like the nav'i) i think users will like that one.I know EVERYTHING 11:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I see, but like i said before i think alot of users will like that one inperticuler.I know EVERYTHING 12:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmmm, well theres one i think alot of people would like to have done "kill Quaritch" how about that "This user would like to kill Colonel Quartich." or does that seem to violent?.I know EVERYTHING 12:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, real names Jack William Larkin by the way and i am like jake before he bcomes a nav'i i have Cerebal Posey (i am disabled)I know EVERYTHING 12:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC). Your gonna have your hands full doing sigs, editing and userboxes.I know EVERYTHING 12:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been monatering your edits so i saw it a little while ago. guess people will be asking you or dragonfli for a sig. As a note my friend RDAmustdie might like a sig why don't you ask him?I know EVERYTHING 12:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You mean you making Sigs for people? Well, I don't want to sound rude or selfish, but I kinda hoped that would be my job. =] But the userbox thing can be entirely yours. I'll make a link to it in my Sig Requests page, that way, more people will be able to find it. =] No hard feelings. 8P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh also, you could help me with sigs, too. I mean, it can be saddening to understand such skills and not be able to use them. Like if you find a request and I haven't be on, go ahead and make the sig. Or if you see someone had requested a change and I'm not online, go ahead and help him ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You can add pictures? 0_0 Wow. I have an idea. A BRAINSTORM!! XD But really, you could add on to the sigs I make, and make my sigs fancier. Like an add-on. The only problem with adding pictures, is I know of another wiki that says self-wiki pictures are a problem, because wherever a sig is signed, the picture will link to that page, and if the image is changed or deleted, that can lead to siggie problems. Even though I don't have an account on any sort of site like "majhost" or something, I think images from there would be acceptable because they are not wiki images. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you link your Userbox requests page in your userpage, or sig? I think it'll be easier to find it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I requested one! XP [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Life on Earth I couldn't help but read your userpage. A lot of things I know can help you in your and your family's life. No, I'm not trying to be a shrink and gain your trust, I just know the truth about this life that so many others don't. You might call it a religion, I call it knowing the truth. Please keep reading as I truely care for your soul. In your userpage, you say, "And I'm going to have to say I fear for my life..." I know that a lot of people fear for their lives, but I don't. I don't fear for my life simply because I know once my earthly body expires, I am going to see heaven, and I plan on hugging Jesus because he has saved my soul from the mightiest mightmare in existance. Hell. Yes, the term "Hell" is used in a number of ways in the modern day, but it is truely the core of evil. Anyone who has not simply believed has been cast into the firey lake. The Bible says that they cry for water to quence their tongues. There is no relief from Hell, there is no comfort from Hell, and the scariest of all, there is no second chance. When Jesus died on the cross, his soul went into hell for my punishment. For yours. For your mother's. Even for your step father's. A excellent pastor, Michael Pearl, once put this into an example that made me cry for fear and relief at the same time. I quote as close as I can remember, Jesus' death on the cross was like exchanging tickets to trains. Yours was to hell. His was to heaven. The saviour of all mankind, the most perfect man in existance, the everlasting life, wanted to trade tickets so he would go to hell for you, and you could laugh and pray and sing for eternity. Both you and me desrve to be hanging on a cross, and have our souls in never ending torture. But God gave his beloved son, like a father sacraficing his only and dearly loved child, to save us from this torment! For the only reason that He loves us! So I dearly beg you to believe that Jesus Christ is the Son of God, and that he truely died for you! For me! Just believe! It's all you have to do! No works or special acts of Christanity, just pray and ask that Jesus come into your soul and save you from Hell. He will. He did for me. And my family. When I get to heaven, I want to see you there. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Do you believe, though? That's a very important fact. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no grey area with your soul. You are either going to burn endlessly with nothing as so much as a drop of water as comfort, or you're going to rejoice your salvation and paradise with the angels. An expression my dad uses, "The light switch is either on for off. There's no in between." All other religions are going to result in your soul in torment, this is the only truth. You need to believe what I have just tols you. There is no other way. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand what you mean, but it's just not the truth. Not every religion claims that. Any other bible, the NIV or ASV, makes Jesus a sinner. Jesus tells us to be angry and sin not. In other words, Jesus wants us to be angry for a reason, instead of simply being angery. The NIV, I know, quotes Jesus wrongly, they say Jesus said not to be angry, because it's a sin. Jesus though, was angered at some people who turned his holy temple into a market. The NIV makes Him a sinner, so that false book is wrong. The KJV is the only true Bible. It's the only truth. Helicpoters can fly because they have propellers; truth and fact. God is looking down on the both of us, and, though I don't know what His exact thoughts are, I hope He's pulling on your soul. I know He wants you to visit Him in heaven. Why else would He have put you into existance? He has a plan for you, and you only. If you don't accept Jesus as the Way, Truth and The Life, you are going to perish in Hell. I don't want that, and no one in heaven does either. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= If you ever truely want to know what the truth actually is, all you have to is ask for God to show you. Man has created roadblocks for their own glory. The Bible says Satan in the prince of this world, and he has blinded those who believe not. Just ask God to open your eyes and see the truth for what it is. Not the death, hidden and clouded. There is truth, for I am not afraid. My soul is still, rested and at peace. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Jesus created you because He wants you in heaven. There is eternal life, in torment, or in peace. Jesus wants you. If Hitler one day decided he had done something horribly evil and repented for it, and asked Jesus to come into his soul and light his way, Jesus would. He doesn't hold back for anybody. There is no Pandora to go to when your body dies and your soul remains, there is only heaven and hell. Heaven is far better than anny dream a man can have. Hell is far worse than any dream a man can have. There's only two places for the switch, up or down. No middle. No "maybe I'll ge to go to somewhere where no one has before." That's a man's dream and hope; it's to relieve him of the images he knows he'll go to -- hell. I, too, have imagined a paraside beyond this earth, but I do not wish to go there when this body dies. I wish to see and live by and for my Creator, and that alone. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I need to go now. If you have any other questions, I'll reply to them when I get back on the computer. Please think about it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Deninize! Just wanted you to know that I really like what you've done with your user page.That's really good!About me, the usual, I guess .Just drawing.And speaking -in this case writing-of drawing, I have just uploaded a new drawing of mine featuring Neytiri.Go take a look and then, write back.Your opinion matters! :) P.S:Thanks about refering me on your user page. I say this:LETS GO FOR IT.AND this:PERMISSION GRANTED. :) Life on Earth I'm not offended in the least bit, though I feel really sorry for you. You don't need to answe this question, but why do you acknowledge Hell and not Jesus? I'll keep praying for you. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :What is truth, then? Or are truth and lies the same? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::So if I tell you that my dog has seven legs, three tails and purple fur, would you believe me, because truth and lies are the same? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::What reality is that? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually sorry to hear that. I can't really explain why I'm sorry, but I guess I just don't want you to live in torment in hell. Like I said though, I'll keep praying for you. I'm not goin to give up on your soul, even though we believe different things. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) userbox Sure, ill use it if you make it normal sized, a little too big for my taste, and maybe instead of "sting" say "drop", I know its a pun but its a bit cornie to me =P JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Quite the badass thanks :D JayBO Talk IRC Videos 23:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) So far so good isee Looks like your doing well got a few more requests for templates or sigs yet?I know EVERYTHING 03:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Damn that's pretty shit, guess your not gone be doing alot for awhile then huh?.I know EVERYTHING 03:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Right so i can still ask about templates. Also RDAmustdie is 17 so he might be at school. He'll be online later on tonight you can expect one in a few hours.I know EVERYTHING 03:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC).